Rebirth
by Galacticparty
Summary: Takes place 6 years after season 1, and instead of leaving their digimon behind they come with them to the human world. Season 2 never happens. Every so often a digimon makes it into the human world. It's the digidestineds job to stop it. During a particular fight, something happens to Matt's partner and he will need to enter the digital world to get him back.
1. Chapter 1

AU: Hello! This is my first fanfic! I hope you all like it :) I'd like to thank SennaNyx for helping me edit!

Takes place 6 years after season 1, and instead of leaving their digimon behind they come with them to the human world. Season 2 never happens. Every so often a digimon makes it into the human world. It's the digidestineds job to stop it. During a particular fight, something happens to Matt's partner and he will need to enter the digital world to get him back. With help from Izzy he finds a way to in. So far their are no pairings, but this will most likely change :)

* * *

Matt threw a large duffle bag onto his bed, filling it with a few necessities. The majority contained rations along with a few hygienic items. He looked over to his bass which was placed neatly in its case alongside the wall, which was littered with posters of bands he admired. He sighed, deciding last minute to leave it behind. He zipped up the duffle and flung it over his shoulder. He grabbed a jacket and headed towards the front door. Just as he reached for the door knob the lights turned on and a familiar voice called out his name. Matt turned around to see his brother half awake. He sighed inwardly, having hoped to avoid coming up with any explanations.

"What are you doing? It's late you know." T.K. rubbed the sleepiness out of his eyes and tried to put on a more serious expression.

Matt hesitated for a moment. "Hey. I'm going out ok? I'm meeting with my band to practice".

T.K. narrowed his eyes as he examined his brother. He crossed his arms and gave him a skeptical look. "How are you going to practice without you bass?"

Matt mock smacked his forehead, "Right! I can't believe I almost forgot my bass! What would I do without you!?" Matt went towards his room and grabbed his bass. He really didn't want to take it where he was going, but it was the only way T.K. would even remotely buy his lame story at that point.

Matt jumped as he turned around to see T.K. right behind him.

"Matt…What are you hiding?" T.K. asked, now completely awake.

"Alright, alright" Matt replied making gestures with his hands before clasping them together. "So…I didn't want to tell anyone, but, I'm going on tour with my band, were being sponsored by a big production company! Don't tell anyone T.K. I want it to be a surprise when they see me on the T.V." Matt tried his best to sound genuinely enthusiastic.

T.K. was silent for a while, trying to process what his brother had told him. "Wait, Matt…I thought you were going to leave your band? You literally said, word for word, I'm done wasting my time I need to focus on school instead of chasing a childhood dream." T.K. watched his older brother carefully, as though struggling to decide if he was lying or not.

Matt was internally cursing his brother for being so intuitive - he was never good at lying, especially when it came to T.K. In one last weak attempt Matt replied, "I know, you're right. I did say that, but maybe we do have a chance. I mean we have a sponsor, and we're doing a tour, this could really help get us out there. I decided if things don't work out this time then I really will quit. I can't just let an opportunity like this slide."

T.K. sighed, "I don't think you're telling me the truth, and I think you're hiding something, but I won't stop you." T.K. looked up thoughtfully, "and, I'll accept what you're saying. You've gone through a lot this past month…just make sure to text me. I want to know you're ok, and if you don't I'm going to let everyone know." T.K. stood up straight with his arms still crossed, giving a look of finality.

All the anxiety Matt was holding instantly vanished with his brother's approval. He gave his brother a cocky smirk. "I'll be fine little brother. It's me we're talking about after all." He ruffled T.K.'s hair, to which T.K. responded with an annoyed grumble. Matt turned around to head out the door, and without looking back he said, "I'm glad you're my brother T.K. While I'm gone make sure you take care of everyone for me, they'll be counting on you to take my place." Before T.K. could respond Matt had closed the door behind him and left.

T.K. frowned, feeling sad for his brother. He returned to his room to find Patamon awake sitting on his bed with large curious eyes.

"What happened?" Patamon asked as T.K. took a seat next to his partner.

"Matt's going on a _tour_ with his band," T.K. said, making parentheses with his fingers to emphasize the word.

Patamon's expression reflected his partner. "You think he's lying?"

T.K. cupped his face with his hands. "I think so, but I'm not entirely sure. I know he's still hurt from what happened. He tries too hard to act happy. To be honest I'm not sure what's a lie and what isn't anymore."

Patamon made out the majority of what T.K. had just said, even though it was muffled by his hands. He solemnly replied, "Poor Matt….poor Gabumon."

The next day T.K. got up and went through his daily routine. As he sat down for breakfast with Patamon, he took out his phone to look for any messages from his brother. Instead he found multiple messages from Kari asking if he wanted to train with her and Salamon. Before replying to her he quickly sent a message saying good morning to Matt. He then started his reply to Kari when he heard a beep coming from the hall. "No…." T.K. said, panicking slightly. He quickly dialed Matt's number. In a matter of seconds he heard a familiar ringtone coming from inside brother's room. He opened the door and on Matt's desk was his cell phone vibrating against the wood. T.K. ended the call squeezing his phone in frustration. "Dammit Matt." He cursed under his breath.

He quickly called Kari and told her what was going on. In response, she told him to meet her at her house and said she'd inform the others.

Once everyone was at the Yagami's residence, T.K. told everyone what had happened the previous night. Tai was the first to speak up. "How could you have bought that!? His band split over a week ago T.K. and you just let him leave?!" Tai ruffled his mess of hair in irritation.

Kari spoke up at this point giving her brother a dirty look, "Don't talk to T.K. like that, it's not his fault, he didn't know! Tai, I think you're the only one he told about his band." Tai closed his eyes tightly as he tried to calm down. He mumbled an apology to T.K.

This time Mimi chimed in, "Do you think it's because of Gabumon?" Everyone exchanged looks, all thinking the same thing. It had been weeks since the incident happened, and Matt had taken it very hard. Kari squeezed her digimon into a tight hug, grateful to have her by her side.

"Ahem…" Tentomon spoke up trying to gain everyone's attention. "Um Izumi, I think you should probably tell them what happened." Everyone stared at Izzy, who squirmed a bit under the attention directed towards him.

"What happened Izzy?" Tai asked.

"Ah," he began sheepishly. "I uh, I think I know where Matt is." Izzy pulled out his laptop from his bag and started typing, mainly to calm his nerves as everyone stared at him questioningly. "He's in the digital world." Before Izzy could reply Tai interrupted.

"How? There's no way to get into the digital world from here anymore."

"Not necessarily." Izzy replied. He explained to his fellow digidestined about how he had been working on getting back to the digital world in order to study it. He and his partner had actually gone back a few times now. He pulled out a device that looked like a watch and explained how it works. "It's got the strongest connection to the digital world at the metro." He finished.

"Yes, and Matt is helping Izumi to collect more data. Gabumon and Matt went together last night as planned," Tentomon added.

The other digidestined exchanged looks once again. Izzy was slightly annoyed - he seemed to be the only one out of the loop.

This time Sora spoke up. "Izzy, you do know what happened. He told you right?"

Izzy shook his head. He had been gone for about a month studying overseas in a research program offered by his school. During the time he had little connection to his friends, and when he was able to send messages he had only chatted with Joe and Matt. He did remember Joe mentioning something about a digimon getting into the human world, but that occasionally happened and so he thought nothing of it, since it had been taken care of according to Joe. He had mentioned something about Matt but said nothing more as it wasn't his business, to which Izzy respected. Matt himself had emailed Izzy during that time asking about how his side project on the digital world was going. They had exchange a quite a few emails about it before when Matt had offered to help collect data with Gabumon.

"I really don't see a problem." Izzy spoke, "He should be fine, and we've all been there before, and he has the experience."

"But he doesn't have Gabumon." T.K. answered.

Izzy's eyes widened. When did this happen? What was Matt thinking, going into the digital world alone? From the way everyone was acting, Izzy could piece together what happened. "Matt is searching for Gabumon…which means, Gabumon was destroyed."

Sora nodded, confirming his guess. "This is what happened…"

* * *

Thanks for reading! Leave a comment! Next time well see what happened to Gabumon!


	2. Chapter 2

A/N: I finally posted the second part :D Sorry it took so freaking long. I'll try to post faster from now on. I have no excuses to procrastinate now that I'm on break. I had initially accidentally wrote Izzy into the battle then realized he was gone during that time and was having the whole thing explained to him ORZ. I think I managed to fix it, but if there's a part I missed and Izzy is randomly somehow there, I apologize. Writing fighting scenes is hard yo. Hope you enjoy!

* * *

A digital field is opened…

"Why does this keep happening?" Tai clenched his fist as he watched a digimon enter the human world. The earth around him began to quake, and the sky appeared to be getting dark as though a storm was coming. Tai had an ominous feeling about this encounter and quickly sent out a message to inform all the digidestined to stay close in case he needed back up.

For the past 5 months digimon had been entering the human world. Tai had anticipated this many years ago, when they left the digital world with their partners as children, that one day the portal would open again. For some reason digimon had been able to gain access to the human world easily, but they could not figure out how to open the portal from the other side to enter the digital world.

The encounters at first were spread apart. Every two weeks or so a digimon would appear. Some would have wild notions of taking over the human world, while others appeared to be confused as to how they got there. However as the first few months passed the encounters appeared to become more frequent, and the digimon were becoming more aggressive and harder to take down.

This time a Devimon came out of the rift. His deep red eyes seemed to be staring past Tai. The digimon sparked bad memories from the past, and sent a shiver down Tai's spine. He stood there frozen, wondering if it was the same Devimon.

Agumon nudged Tai. "Hey snap out of it!" his partner growled, feeling the same dread. "We have to stop him!" The Devimon started walking aimlessly as if it were in a trance. Buildings collapsed easily under the pressure of the Devimon's footsteps as he cleared a path through the city.

There was no need for Tai to inform the others to get there, as the destruction and power of the digimon was common knowledge. It would take them all to defeat it.

Sora was first to appear. Her digimon was already in its champion form, carrying Sora on her back. Tai was still in shock, but quickly snapped out of it as Sora called out to him. "Tai!" she shouted from above, "What are you waiting for? This is not the time to be standing around." Sora's eyes appeared fierce and ready, but had a hint of concern when she looked at Tai.

Tai knew she was right. They had to stop the Devimon from causing further destruction. He quickly digivolved his partner into Greymon and headed in the direction of the nearby Devimon, with Sora flying close by.

"Whats the status of the others?" Tai asked, falling back into the routine they had established from when the first digimon has started appearing into the human world.

Sora was already on her phone contacting the others through multiple lines. "Matt and Joe are south of Devimon, they will be attacking from the opposite side of us." Sora informed. Tai nodded as she pressed a button on her phone switching to the next line. Tai watched as she gave a few nods. "T.K. is not too far behind us." Sora paused for a second to listen. "and…Mimi and Kari are going to come in a bit late, but they are on their way now."

"Not bad," Tai replied as he took in the information. As they neared the Devimon, Tai commanded Greymon to attack.

In response, Greymon's mouth began to emit embers as he prepared to spew fire. The Devimon stoped and focused its blood red gaze onto Greymon. It chuckled before raising a long clawed hand and swiping it towards Tai's partner. The sharp claws grazed the dinosaur digimon as he tried to dodge the attack. He grabbed onto the Devimon's arm with all his strength in order to hold it in place. The pressure caused the wound inflicted on Greymon's side to gush out blood. The dark angel grimaced in annoyance as it became ready to strike once more – it raised its other hand. Before it could strike Birdramon aimed sharp burning feathers down onto the evil digimon. As Devimon shrieked, Greymon sent out a blast of fire at it once again. The Devimon thrashed in rage and shoved Greymon away. Using his powerful wings Devimon launched itself into the air. Birdramon was knocked down by the force, landing harshly into the side of a building.

Tai sighed, relieved Greymon was okay as he had seared his own wounds with his fire to stop the bleeding. 'Shit. Should I digivolve him again? But if it still fails…" He thought to himself knowing the cost of digivolving his partner into an ultimate. Greymon wouldn't be able to maintain the form for a long period, and if he failed to destroy Devimon before his partner reverted back, he would become totally useless in the battle. As he watched Sora and Birdramon crash into the building he became desperate getting ready to take the risk.

As he got ready to digivolve Greymon once more the Devimon glared over at Tai, as if he knew what he was about to do. Tai freezed momentarily. For some reason the look Devimon was giving him pissed him off; it was as though he was mocking him. He rashly decided to digivolve Greymon but before he could the Devimon sent a powerful gust of air at Tai. Greymon quickly tried to block it but was too slow, and Tai was knocked back. Greymon shot more fire at the other digimon in rage. With a tilt of its massive wings Devimon sent the fire right back towards Greymon. The Devimon focused on Greymon as he prepared to finish him off. He flew down and raised a long dark arm. Clouds of darkness surrounded his claws as he prepared to deliver the final blow. As Tai got up from the blast, he watched in horror through blurred vision.

"Well this was fun…" The Devimon laughed as he swung at the vunerable digimon. "Aaaaah!" he cried in pain when his attack missed. From behind, Garurumon had bit Devimon's neck, large flames surrounding its mouth. Devimon stumbled and swung the finishing attack at the wolf like digimon. Dodging the attack Garurumon jumped down infront of Greymon protectively and let out a howl. Before Devimon realized what was going on it felt a sharp paralyzing pain from behind. Ikkakumon could be seen below shooting missiles at him.

Tai sighed in relief. Behind the Devimon he could see Matt giving him a reassuring smile, and Joe's thoughtful expression carefully analyzing the situation. Matt left Joe to do the calculations as he ran to Sora's aid.

Matt helped Sora up, as she gained consciousness. Her head buzzed from the impact of hitting the building. Birdramon had managed to take most the damage as she tried to protect her partner before passing out and reverting into Biyomon.

"Thank god, she's ok." Tai got up and prepared to give his own commands to Greymon.

As they attacked together they seemed to be making an impact on the dark digimon.

The Devimon flew up into the air to make avoiding further attacks easier. Shadows were emitted from his body and soon the floor of the digital field was covered in black. It appeared to have no effects initially.

A beam of light is shot at Devimon, but he avoided the attack with ease. Then an arrow made of light was shot at him only moments after. Again the Devimon seemed to know and used the pressure from its large wings to knock the arrow out of the way, but was taken back as it exploded, sending beams of light everywhere. The digimon cursed and sent a dark ball of energy at Angemon as revenge.

T.K. shouted for Angemon to get out of the way, but was too late and Angemon took the hit.

"How did he know where we were? We just got here..." T.K. gritted his teeth as he attended to his partner.

Angemon ignored his wounds. "I'll be okay T.K." He responded to his worried partner before getting into a battle stance.

Tai directed his attention to Joe as he spoke. "It's this shadow surrounding us. He can sense where everything is," he explained.

The Devimon chuckled, "Yes, how very observant. The human with glasses is right. There's no need to hide, I'll destroy all of you I promise." The Devimon directed his gaze to where Angemon was.

Matt's younger brother appeared next to Joe. He had a scowl in his face as he saw the condition of his fellow digidestined.

"He's lying." Joe spoke up once more. "He's weak. It won't take much to take him down now."

Tai smirked, he wasn't Izzy but he was glad to have him on his team. "Alright guys, let's do this," he said confidently.

As Biyomon regained consciousness Sora gave her a quick hug and digivolved it back into Birdramon.

Angemon and Birdramon attacked from the air, focusing on Devimon's wings. Devimon screeched as he feebly tried to attack back. His attack missed terribly, and with one final blow, Birdramon knocked Devimon to the ground.

Devimon fumbled around as Garurumon, Ikkakumon, and Greymon closed in on him, surrounding him.

The Devimon put on an eerie smile as he rolled onto his back.

Tai scoffed as he looked down at the crippled digimon. "I think he losing it guys, let's put him out of his misery once and for all."

"Happily," Matt agreed.

As the digidestined prepared the final blow Devimon took his claws and buried them into his chest. He coughed out blood but kept smiling. Tai felt disturbed as he watched the digimon mutilate itself. He looked away as he commanded the attack. The final blow was bright and in a flash the digimon was disintegrated. The black shadow that cover the area dissipated.

Tai sighed in relief. He looked over at Matt, and they shared a smile. "Thank god you came when you did" Tai said, patting Matt on the shoulder.

"Yeah-" Matt was cut off by Joe.

"His data hasn't returned. He still alive." Joes face was filled with worry. "Where did he go?"

In the spot where Devimon should have been destroyed as a dark stain and ashes. A deep chuckling could be heard from above. "Foolish humans. You should all die, you're so weak. It takes 6 of you to even take me down, but I'm not done yet thanks to my finishing move." The digidestineds' digimon shrieked in pain. A dark shadow was attached to each of them and appeared to be draining their energy.

"It was a trap…I'm so stupid. I should have seen this." Joe cursed.

Tai's eyes widened as he watched his digimon in pain. "Whats going on?!" He shouted at Joe, shaking him by his shoulders.

Matt shoved Tai away as Joe looked at the monstrosity they failed to destroy. "I don't know," he replied.

The Devimon finished absorbing the energy he needed from the digimon. Once he was finished the shadows faded and the digimon were released, falling to the ground. They were on the verge to reverting back to their rookie forms.

The Devimon laughed wickedly as he used their energy to digivolve.

The digidestined watched in shock, as Devimon appeared to show similar features as their own digimon. When his transformation was finished he looked like a failed experiment, like someone had stitched various body parts of digimon into one being. Several arms came out of his side, all mismatch except for its original pair, and two sets of wings came out of its back. One resembling angel wings, and one resembling wings of a phoenix. His head looked like someone had taken an Ikkakumon and replaced its bottom jaw with that of a Greymon. Its bottom half resembled a Gabumon.

"I've never seen a Kameramon before." Joe said in horror.

A horrible sound resembling a laugh came out of the Kameramon. It sounded as if several voices were all speaking at once, "Are you ready to die?" The creature smiled wickedly.

The battle became intense. Tai grumbled, wondering where Kari and Mimi were. He looked around at his peers and their partners. They were all relying on him for a plan. He was their leader.

He watched as the weakened digimon fought back Kameramon. The evil digimon shot energy from its many arms. The digimon had managed to avoid a direct attack so far, but even a graze seemed to do tremendous damage. Tai watched as Angemon futilely shot light through his staff, and Birdramon rained down fire - all seemed to have barely any affect. Garurumon tried to keep the Kameramon distracted and occasionally helped to move the digidestined out of harm's way. Ikkakumon did his best shooting missiles at him.

Greymon looked at Tai, waiting for a command. Tai sqeezed his eyes shut. There was no other choice. If he didn't do something now all his friends would die. He began to digivolve Greymon.

Matt happened to look over at Tai, realizing what he was doing. "Tai, don't! He's to weak to digivolve again! Wait for Kari and Mimi, they will be able digivolve theirs into ultimates!"

Tai looked to the ground. "I know Matt, but if I wait..you could all die." Tai looked into Matt's eyes giving him a determined look. "I can do this!" he yelled.

Matt fell silent.

The other digidestined looked in horror as Tai's digimon digivolved successfully.

Tai stood in fear. The worst had happened. A loud screech came from his digimon as it started fighting the Kameramon.

Kameramon shot a large wave of energy at Tai's Skullgreymon. The shot had hit him directly but the digimon seemed to take minimal damage, only putting it further into rage. The Kameramon continued shooting the Ultimate until they were face to face. Kameramon started slicing and thrashing at it with his long clawed arms. Tai's digimon raged, attacking back using its bone-like limbs to overpower Kameramon.

The digidestined watched the monstrous creatures battle.

Skullgreymon finished the Kameramon once and for all with a blast from its mouth. The digimon burst into data other digidestined prepared to fight the Skullgreymon until it ended its rampage and returned to Koromon.

Skullgreymon turned to face the next digimon it could see. Birdramon froze in fear as the towering ultimate seemed to focus all its rage towards her.

"Fly!" Sora screamed, "Just worry about dodging it!" She could feel the adrenaline coursing through her. Her heart pounded fast causing her to feel light headed. She was genuinely terrified for her partner.

Tai tried his hardest to command Skullgreymon to stop. Like the first time it had happened, anything he said was futile. Skullgreymon could not hear him, all he could do was destroy everything in its path. He hoped he would run out of energy soon and revert back. He looked over to Joe wondering if he had any ideas.

Joe tried his best to clear his mind and think. He really wished Izzy was there. So many thoughts rushed through his head in the heat of the battle, but they all seemed rushed and flawed. He looked over at Sora and her partner who was dodging the Skullgreymon as best as it could. He then looked over at Ikkakumon. "See if you can get his attention" Joe commanded, "But be careful." Ikkakumon nodded and ran over behind the Skullgreymon shooting horns at it.

Tai watched as Joe carefully commanded his partner. "What should I do Joe? What's your plan?" Tai asked looking for a way to help.

Joe replied never taking his eyes away from his partner, "I don't know. I don't really have a good plan Tai. All we can do is keep it distracted until it burns all its energy. If we can stall it long enough Mimi and Kari may be able to help." Joe paused giving a quick side glance at Tai, "Keep trying to command Skullgreymon, maybe you can get him to listen. That's all I can think off Tai." Tai shook his head ready to try his best.

Matt had overheard the conversation between the two. "All right, I'll help to." He said, commanding Garurumon to distract the Skullgreymon as well. Joe and T.K. followed suit.

Their plan had worked for a little while, causing Skullgreymon to go back and forth between the digimon he was after. Skullgreymon who was barely affected by the attacks of the other digimon eventually started to ignore them and once more targeted Birdramon with even more conviction. Skullgreymon swiped a large boney arm at Birdramon, who managed to avoid it. Using the other arm, Skullgreymon attacked from the opposite side centering Birdramon in between him. Birdramon shot a few sharp firey feathers at the Skullgreymon causing him to roar in irritation. Light could be seen building up in its mouth as it prepared to shoot out energy. Birdramon saw this and quickly flew up falling into its trap. Skullgreymon had anticipated this, using his tail to launch a bone like projectile from above. Birdramon attempted to dodge but the attack had landed and tore a large hole through its wing. Birdramon staggered as it tried to stay in the air to keep from crashing down, but with one slash of Skullgreymon's arm Birdramon was done. On the ground Birdramon flashed, close to bursting into data.

Sora screamed to her digimon, tears building up in her eyes. Everything seemed to slow down as she watched the ultimate about to finish off her partner. As Skullgreymon swung its arm at Birdramon it was knocked back by a red shockwave. Sora watched as Garurumon had digivolved into Weregarurumon.

Watching the partner of a beloved friend about to be destroyed, Matt had been able to digivolve his own partner into an ultimate with no problems. He commanded his partner to keep Skullgreymon from causing further destruction without killing him. He looked over at Sora to make sure she was alright, and found her already caring for her digimon.

Weregarurumon slashed at Skullgreymon who screeched in pain. The Skullgreymon attacked viciously sending blasts from its mouth. Weregarurumon swiftly avoided it and grabbed Skullgreymon by the arms. Skullgreymon pushed back refusing to give in. The two ultimate were locked onto each other neither giving up in attempt to overpower the other. In strength they appeared to be almost evenly matched.

Skullgreymon roared putting all its energy into a shove in attempt to get Weregarurumon off. Weregarurumon faltered for a second but regained its composer pushing back. Skullgreymon attempted to shoot a ball of energy from its mouth at Weregarurumon. Weregarurumon could feel the raw energy building up. As the Skullgreymon shot it out, Weregarurumon let go, and did a front roll over the Skullgreymon landing behind it. He then proceeded to grab Skullgreymon from behind making it unable to use its arms, and placed a foot on its tail to keep him from shooting any projectiles at him.

The Skullgreymon thrashed, roaring nonstop. It analyzed the situation looking for another way out. Being unable to move all it could do was use the blast from its mouth, which could not hit the Weregarurumon from behind. In its attempt it found Ikkakumon still blasting its horns at it. Within seconds Skullgreymon aimed its head towards the inferior digimon charging up an attack. Weregarurumon barely realized what was happening. As it watched the blast leaving its mouth he saw the target ahead of it. He knew Ikkakumon wouldn't survive the blast. His partner had told him to protect the others, he was to let no one get destroyed. In a fraction of a second Weregarurumon let go of Skullgreymon and blocked the attack from hitting Ikkakumon. Weregarurumon took the full blast sending him flying into a building. Burns and scratches scatter acrossed his back. Weregarurumon got up as fast as his body would allow. When he turned to face the Skullgreymon, he was welcomed with a heavy tail trashed into his chest. Down once more Weregarurumon turned to his partner. He knew it was unlikely he would survive.

"Sorry Matt, I failed." Those were the last words Matt would hear from his partner.

Skullgreymon furiously pummeled Weregarurumon, hitting him over and over. Weregarurumon attempted to stop him, but was overpowered. Too much energy was lost when he had taken a direct hit from the energy blast. With a final blow, Weregarurumon burst into data particles.

Matt felt so many feelings build up inside of him as his partner was destroyed. He stumbled back, using the remaining wall of a collapsed building to support himself. He was in shock. He couldn't believe what happened. 'You didn't fail Garurumon…I failed.' Matt thought. Nothing around him seemed to matter at the moment. All he could do is replay the scene in his head as if it was on repeat. He failed to notice both Mimi and Kari had arrived.

Lillymon had entrapped the Skullgreymon in vines and flowers making it unable to move. Angewomon had shielded everyone from attacks and restored minor wounds to Birdramon and the others. Within minutes of their arrival Skullgreymon had been overpowered. Using too much of its energy it devolved into Koromon.

After everyone's safety was assured Tai ran over to Matt. He looked at his friend feeling guilty. "I'm sorry Matt. It's my fault." Tai tried his best to look at Matt as he spoke. His feelings of shame made it a difficult task. Matt looked up at Tai and replied, "It's not your fault Tai. You were trying to protect the team. If it wasn't for you all of us could have died. I'll be ok." He put on a weak smile. Tai felt like his heart was being squeezed. He knew Matt was lying. The look in his eyes told him more truth then his words. "Matt…" Tai spoke quietly. "Don't worry about me." Matt said walking away from the group.

Sora with Biyomon by her side blocked Matt. She said nothing, looking into his eyes. Matt broke eye contact with her. "I'm ok. It's not a big deal." He lied. Sora slapped Matt in response, "Don't say that about Gabumon! It is a big deal!" She yelled tears falling from her eyes as if she could feel all of Matt's pain. She pulled Matt into a tight hug. Matt was shocked at the outburst, he could feel his own tears threatening to come out. He took in a deep breath and hugged Sora back. He gently broke out of the hug moments later. "I need to be alone." He said to everyone, but looked only at Sora. Sora nodded letting him go. The digidestined would let him have his space.

* * *

An now the story can begin! Leave a review, I could always use some advice and encouragement!


End file.
